Ara
5* Queen Ara= The sea is the territory of the Sea race commanded by the Sky Dragon. Ara is a sky dragon with a gentle disposition and who dislikes conflict. Nary an individual in the clan can best her at healing techniques. Skills *'ULT: Rainspell III' Transform surrounding space instantly into Water Mirage, restoring a large amount of HP to the three party members with the least HP *'Talent: Dominate III' (Unlocked at Lv 35) Ara prays for protection from the tides for her water and male squadmates, reducing damage received by 10%. Fury requirements for ULT Skill reduced by 15%*/> *'Leader: Flash Flood III' At the start of every round, the squad member with the least HP gains 1000 HP and a 50% increase in DEF *'Fate: Shower Rain' Rainspell that heals 4 squad members and dispels Poison. **Fate 1: Demonic Uygur (Lv 70) **Fate 2: God Bow Gen (Lv 70) **Fate 3: Pyromancer Anna (Lv 80) Equipment *'Time-Space' Recover 20% of HP to the Hero with the lowest HP at the first round *'Doctrine' Healing effect is slightly improved Needed to Fate *Fate 3: Prophecy Leah (Lv 80) *Fate 2: Dance Yumi (Lv 70) *Fate 2: Demonic Uygur (Lv 70) *Fate 1: Awakened Linda (Lv 70) How to Obtain This Hero can be obtained from Fragment Fusion *Chapter 6: Mystic Castle (Challenge) Fate Link stats |-| 4* Dragonite Ara= The sea is the territory of the Sea race commanded by the Sky Dragon. Ara is a sky dragon with a gentle disposition and who dislikes conflict. Nary an individual in the clan can best her at healing techniques. Skills *'ULT: Rainspell II' Transform surrounding space instantly into Water Mirage, restoring a moderate amount of HP to the three party members with the least HP *'Talent: Dominate II' (Unlocked at Lv 35) Ara prays for protection from the tides for Water and male Squadmates, which reduces damage received by 8%. *'Leader: Flash Flood II' At the start of every round, the squad member with the least HP gains 750 HP and a 40% increase in DEF How to Obtain This Hero can be obtained from Fragment Fusion *Chapter 6: Mystic Castle (Challenge) |-| 3* Dragonling Ara= The sea is the territory of the Sea race commanded by the Sky Dragon. Ara is a sky dragon with a gentle disposition and who dislikes conflict. Nary an individual in the clan can best her at healing techniques. Skills *'ULT: Rainspell I' Transform surrounding space instantly into Water Mirage, restoring a small amount of HP to the three party members with the least HP *'Talent: Dominate I' (Unlocked at Lv 35) Ara prays for protection from the tides for Water and male Squadmates, which reduces damage received by 6%. *'Leader: Flash Flood I' At the start of every round, the squad member with the least HP gains 500 HP and a 30% increase in DEF How to Obtain This Hero can be obtained from Fragment Fusion *Chapter 6: Mystic Castle (Challenge) |-| Gallery= Card icons Dragonling Ara icon.png Dragonite Ara icon.png Queen Ara icon.png Raw images Dragonling Ara raw.png Dragonite Ara raw.png Queen Ara raw.png Category:5* Category:Water Category:Priest